User talk:Tellegro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ernest Whitting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 07:13, January 15, 2010 Thanks again Should you ever need help or just want to play feel free to invite me. Blackheart1991 04:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comment! And yes, ZoE 2nd Runner was just great. What I liked the most was the gameplay, fast, catching, 3-Dimensional and challenging. Still Dingo was an asshole... still i like that ;) It's nice to see someone still knowing about the realy good games. --DingoEgret 15:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading...DaleGK Hello mate, as per our previous conversation on PSN I have the following guns from what you are looking for: Level 42 Hyperion CR Detonating Destroyer with 112 damage, 96.4 accuracy, 10.0 fire rate, 12 bullet clip, x3 explosive damage, +55% recoil reduction, +67% accuracy, 2.3x weapon zoom. Level 48 Atlas RV10 Bloody Chimera with 656 damage, 91.7 accuracy, 1.3 fire rate, 2 bullet clip, x3 explosive damage, +100% damage, 3.7x weapon zoom, -45% recoil reduction. Please list the full stats of those Volcano sniper rifles you mentioned and I'm also looking for perfect hunter class mods, in particular Sniper class mod with 95% sniper critical hit damage, 3 focus, 4 caliber, 3 carrion call and 19 sniper ammo regeneration. A tall order to be sure but I'm sure you have some goodies for me! Got any good Atlas Cyclops' lying around?! DaleGK 23:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Damn I'm good! I just found another one on your list! Level 48 Torgue ZPR100 Friendly Fire 170x9 damage, 51.3 accuracy, 1.5 fire rate, 12 bullet clip, x3 incendiary damage, +55% damage, +51% fire rate. It's better than any posted on the wiki! DaleGK 00:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Some nice stuff there, I'm not that keen on the Volcano as the zoom isn't great but the mod is nice. DaleGK 19:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Item trading Would u be willing to trade a dahl penetrator for a friendly fire or any gun that might interest you? i have most of the legendaries and is just missing a good penetrator that i have been searching for a long time. Oscarz09 23:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Cobras i do have one on me that is amazing it has 700 damage with a 95.5 accuracy with 1.2 fire rate. Its a 5 bullet clip. With a sniper mod this gun is a beast. One shots most basic enemies and two shots the badass opponents. also if u have a sniper mod that has sniper ammo regen it would be awesome. as for other guns im quite content with my collection. i have all the snipers which was my goal, except the penetrator. Sniping is my favorite thing in this game. Unfourtunetly i dont have the pistol u want but is there any other gun u might be interested in? Oscarz09 04:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) U wouldnt happen to also have a spare orion laying around would u?Oscarz09 04:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im more than willing to trade my cobra for the penetrator and the orion, would u like to trade right now?Oscarz09 06:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) sweet then thanks my psn is OZ09 contact me anytime Oscarz09 06:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) electric light orchestra Hellz Lips 07:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Modded Weapons Hey, this is the person you just recently contacted on ps3 about your modded weapons. Im not looking for much or asking you to start a new and make me one. I will take anything you have. But i was for a revolver, sniper, and smg or assault rifle. Thanks -Blake Hey NERD! I know I've only had Borderlands for a little while, but I was busy with my life. You heard me! Life! That's actually what all the cool people have! Oh by the way, I'm not sorry about the whole nerd thing. You had it coming. Yours Truly...FireStridr 01:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :) Pearl Ogre One question...I noticed on your user page you said that you don't have any dlcs. Are you over lvl 60 cuz that's what the ogre is. If that's not a problem then I would love to dupe. Im interested in any of the guns mentioned in the forum. I'm especially interested in any bitches you might have. Hit me up on psn. My ID is Spritey. I should mention that I'm only online on weekends though. --Pimps'N'Giggles 11:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC)